Rhowsen Canopic Jar
What is it? A canopic jar was created to serve as a prison, the jar has channels carved in the outside, flowing with liquid unicorn blood. Inside the jar, resides all the anima of the Rhoswen who were banished to the Plane of Shadow following the First Great Divide of the Blood Heralds. They did not want any chance of them being free once more to destroy the balance they represent. Opening the jar will have disastrous results, as it would release these spirits. Anyone who had sworn the Rhoswen Accord, aka the Blood Herald initiation oath, could have become possessed at any point. Meanwhile, their essence would have been banished to the corrupting influence of the Plane of Shadows aka Shadow Realm. Trefoil Academy gave the jar the nickname, the “boom boom cookie jar”. The jar is currently in possession of the Veks ever since the academy had managed to recover the jar. The Westgaards have made repeated attempts with the help of their allies to try to infiltrate the stronghold to recover it. They have failed thus far. How did it come into existence? Henry the 3rd of House Plantagenet had five children. His second son was a bit different compared to the other children. Edmund Crouchback had the mage-gift and was the first of his family to do so. These were times were mage-children were not so closely scribe upon by wizarding institutions. A common fate would have been to put the child to death, claiming possession by evil forces. For all of Henry the 3rd’s peculiarities, he did love his offspring as much as a ruler could. Therefore, he set aside a swath of land called Lancaster to bundle the boy out of sight of those who would hunt him down. Edmund Crouchback was a savvy young man but out his depths. As the second son of a king, there was naturally courtly intrigue that surrounded him. In exchange for support and structured training his otherwise unexplainable gifts, he agreed to join the ranks of the Blood Heralds. His number eventually became 975134. Not a bad career at all for someone who born from two outsiders. 975134 was also quite skilled at recruiting others to the Blood Herald ranks and took every opportunity to do so. This most advantageous given how the House of Lancaster would marry into other houses. While these individuals not belong to a proper bloodline and have the honorific ancestral claim, they still held considerable sway over the region and merited a working relationship with the Vek Bloodline. House Lancaster was not the only regiment of Blood Heralds in the area though. There was also the rise of the House of York, who received Vek permission to use the white rose to represent its own particular branch. Another name for white rose is “the Death Rose” or in Gaelic, the Rhoswen. The Tudor rose, which is a rose used as a symbol of the House of York and Lancaster in England, as you can see consists of a white rose blazoned on the red rose. The white rose represents of the House of York while the red rose is the symbol of the House of Lancaster. This is not a mere coincidence but rather a deliberate and open display of affiliation. For a while, the two regiments appeared to jostle for power. This merely orchestrated, and snickered heavily about behind protective wards, in order to keep the less enlightened and the less supportive unaware how powerful both houses truly were. Then, one day, the infighting turned real. The House of York grew too ambitious. They grew increasingly eager to lay claim to the Blood Heralds as their own rather than honor the Vek Bloodline’s claim. The House of Lancaster took up arms as the Vek Bloodline’s bannerman. So extreme was the Blood Herald’s effort to eliminate the Rhoswen that they enlisted the help of many wizards to eliminate them. This event was remembered in wizarding history as only the smallest of the ‘Pureblood Wars’ or among the muggles, 'The War of the Roses, 1455 to 1485 between the House of Lancaster and the House of York'. The tipping point with the Rhoswen Sect was when they imprisoned two young Blood Herald informants and future recruits in the Tower of London. The cur, Richard the III sold them out to the Kneppt Bloodline, an ally bloodline of the Westgaards, in exchange for aid. A line had been firmly crossed. It was Henry Tudor, aka 975643, a Blood Herald who general oversaw the final defeat of those traitors. The Rhoswen were then systematically captured and imprisoned in a canopic jar. Created to serve as a prison, the jar has channels carved in the outside, flowing with liquid unicorn blood. Inside the jar, resides all the anima of the Rhoswen who were banished to the Plane of Shadow. They did not want any chance of them being free once more to destroy the balance they represent. The outside of the jar is a cartouche on it and a rose on the seal. Inside the jar, resides all the anima of the Rhoswen who were banished to the Plane of Shadow, aka the Shadow Realm. They did not want to take the chance of them being free once more to destroy the balance they represent. Now, the countryside had been subjected to a very long war, and much of the causation had to be concealed from the populace. To ease fears, 975643 adopted a white rose emblazoned on a red rose. It was taken to be an olive branch by those who did not know better. In reality, a bleeding rose is often used as a warning symbol of impending destruction to one’s mark. The reason the white rose is displayed as smaller on the red rose is because it is being consumed by the red rose. With the Rhoswen eliminated, the Blood Heralds looked for ways of preventing this from ever happening again. The Rhoswen Accord was added to the initiation vow. However, the canopic jar still needed to be secure. The leader of the Blood Heralds at that time, 293821 enlisted the aid of an academy head of house in order to cast a spell on her tomb. The spell would keep the tomb's location hidden from anyone of had magic and was actively searching from it as well as an age restriction ward. In 1993, a secret pyramid was discovered. A group of academy students went exploring through the ancient tomb on their break. During their exploration, they discovered a non-mage who was trapped by one of the numerous traps in the bowels of the pyramid. In exchange for freeing and helping him, he allowed them o choose an artifact that he had thus recovered. The students chose the mask of illusions. (This was a weekend mini-camp called Curse of the Secret Pyramid.) What the students had not known at the time was that the man was actually a witch hunter and a relative of the leader of the Witch Hunters. His grandfather had sent him there to retrieve proof that mages existed. Furthermore, the location of the pyramid had been given to the leader of the witch hunters by Lord Westgaard in exchange for the canopic jar and a book called, "Whispers of the Void". Rhoswen Jar Threat There are whispers among ancient texts that speak of a risky but powerful ritual that would be capable of destroying of the artifact, removing the taint from the shadow realm and cleansing whatever is contained within. The ability to possess would no longer be an option. Once the ritual has initiated, it must be completed. It is critically important that the ritual be followed to the letter or else the continents will be released. Four separate potions will need to be brewed. In order to brew them correctly, the ingredients will have to be added to the cauldron in reverse alphabet order. After each ingredient is added, the cauldron needs to be stirred 3 times. The ingredients would need to be carefully mixed into the following potions: · Eastern Eyes Potion · Western Eyes Potion · Southern Eyes · Northern Eyes The following sign would need to be traced out Each assembled potion would have to be placed in its corresponding direction. A transference sigil attuned to the exact current location of the jar must be placed in the center of the sign. The following incantation would have to be read by eight people. Each person positions themselves and place their hands on the sigil and the incantation is read in unison: Netherworld that I may see and drive away darkness, for I am a child of World tree. '' ''I have come that I may see my ancestors and that I may cut out the heart of Seth who has harmed my father Osiris. '' ''I am noble, I am an akh, I am equipped; O all you ahku, prepare a path for me. My mouth has been given to me that I may speak with it. '' ''My heart belongs to my ancestors. '' ''Listen well, my heart, and do not stand up as a witness against me, do not be opposed to me in the tribunal, do not be hostile to me in the presence of the Keeper of the Balance. '' ''It is indeed well that my heart should hear! Those who intend me harm, get back! '' ''Retreat! '' ''Get back, you dangerous one! '' ''Do not come against me, do not live by my magic. '' ''The crocodile speaks: 'Your face belongs to determined. The sky encloses the stars, magic encloses its settlements, and my mouth encloses the magic which is in it. My teeth are a knife, my tusks are the Viper Mountain. '' ''The deceased replied: 'O you with a spine who would work your mouth against this magic of mine, no crocodile which lives by magic shall take it away. May I have power in my heart, may I have power in my arms, may I have power in my legs, may I have power in my mouth, may I have power over those who would harm me ... those who would harm me in the realm of the dead ... those who would give orders to harm me upon earth. O door-keepers of the Netherworld who guard your portals, who swallow souls and who gulp down the corpses of the dead who pass you by when they are allotted to the House of Destruction... '' ''Let my desire guide my wishes, may it open the portals for me, may the earth open its caverns to me, may it make me triumphant over my enemies. I know you and I know who I am